


impatient.

by orphan_account



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After your weekly date night, Flip can’t seem to wait until you get home.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	impatient.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jvdedvartes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvdedvartes/gifts).

> for you elle, you filthy little fuck. enjoy <3 <3

You and Flip made it a point to go out every week on a date. He was so busy at the station that it was his way of dedicating one day a week solely to pleasing you and making you feel special. Not all dates were extravagant - as a matter of fact most were not. A simple dinner and a movie was enough to satisfy you and he knew that. Tonight you had done just that - gone out to dinner at a nice, Italian restaurant that you loved and seen a movie at the drive-in theater. 

You had worn a white blouse and a navy skirt that went just below the knees with a pair of cherry red heels. You did your hair up just right so you wouldn’t have to worry about it and most importantly, you were wearing your _finest _pair of lingerie that Flip had bought you for your birthday this past year. It was also his favorite, hence why he bought it for you in the first place. 

Currently you were driving back to your place on a long road off the highway, and he had his large hand resting on your thigh, under your skirt. You had a feeling he was already hot and bothered, as the two of you had a steamy make out session at the end of the movie, hardly paying attention to the end of it at all. You could see when he had to drive away at the end how frustrated he was, the bulge in his jeans clear to you still as he drove down the road. Smirking to yourself, you reached a hand over and placed it back on his thigh, riding your hand slowly up till you hit his crotch. Flip let out a gasp and almost swerved his truck off the road. 

“That’s it. We’re puling over.” You heard your husband growl as he pulled his truck off the road, in the middle of nowhere. No cars were coming on either side and it was just his truck, now with the lights off and the two of you in it. You barely had enough time to face him before he put both arms around your waist and pulled you close to him, smashing his lips on yours. 

“Flip!” you squealed as his lips made their way down to your neck and his hand under your skirt and upwards. 

“You’ve made me so fuckin’ impatient, baby. Can’t even wait to get home. Gonna have to take you here.” he said again, slamming his lips back onto yours as he adjusted you on the seat, laying you down and placing himself over you. It was a tight squeeze but Flip made it work as he hiked your skirt up to expose your panties. 

“Don’t you dare rip these!” You said to him. He rolled his eyes at you as he slid your panties down and off your ankles, then trailed his fingers up the inside of your thigh. “Flip…” you breathed out. He chuckled lowly as he circled his thumb over your clit, earning a moan from your mouth. He then decided to take that further and inserted three of his long fingers into your tight pussy, keeping his thumb on your clit as he started to pump them in and out of you. You moaned loudly as one of your hands went over to his belt, undoing it and then unbuttoning his jeans. You knew that he had to be impatient because normally he’d stop you from going any further than he wanted you too, but today he was letting you free his cock from the confines of his jeans while he got you going. 

Once the cool air hit his cock he realized what you were doing and pushed your hand back on the seat, pinning it there. 

“I’m not done with you yet. No more touching.” Flip growled to your ear as he now slammed his fingers into you and quickly toyed with your sensitive bud in between your legs, heat forming inside of you and feeling yourself tighten around his fingers. “Yes baby, just like that. Moan for me.” he said to you and you happily obliged as you felt your orgasm creeping up on you. The windows of the truck were steaming up from both of your guy’s breath, hot on the windows. 

“Oh Flip… keep going.” you moaned to him, breathing heavy and moaning his name every time he would slide his fingers back in. Just when you were about to break, he stopped, sliding his fingers full on out of you, causing you to whine at the loss of contact. You heard him grunt as he pumped himself for a few seconds. You were just about to look over at him when you felt him hastily enter you in one fluid movement, not sparing you any time in between at all. “_Fuck!_” you cursed as you felt him fill you up with his cock.

“So tight, baby. So - _ugh _\- fucking tight for me.” Flip moaned as he started to thrust himself in and out of you quickly. He was impatient for his release, having been teased all night. You were still close, the feeling of heat and tightness resurfacing now as the pleasure of him inside you increased. You were moaning his name at every movement as he made sloppy thrusts, not able to set a good pace due to the confines of the truck. The messier the sex was though made it all the more pleasurable for you and him - some thrusts were hard and rough and others were slow and sloppy and all of them made you scream his name. 

“Oh Flip - I’m close, I’m so close.” You cried loudly as he slammed into you, pulling your hips up to meet his to fill you with his entire length, hitting just the right spot every time he entered you. You felt your cunt tighten around his cock inside of you and felt wetness spilling out of you and onto him, nearing your long-awaited release. “_Flip!_” you screamed as you felt the heat inside of you explode and your orgasm took over, screaming and moaning his name as loud as you could. You saw stars behind your eyelids and arched your back up and off the seat of the truck as you heard Flip moan, nearing his own release.

“Fuck baby - oh _fuck!_” Flip cursed, your cunt clenching and convulsing around his cock mixed with your cries of pleasure bringing on his own high, spilling his seed inside of you. Your cunt milked his cock clean as you gave out one last quiet moan and rested finally on the seat, Flip breathing heavily above you. 

He placed a kiss on your lips one more time before mustering up some energy to slide out of you and shove his cock back in his pants, as you sat up and went to find your panties. “You won’t need those, baby. We’re going in for another round when we get home.” You giggled in response as Flip turned on the engine of the truck and raced down the road, eager to get home for round two. 


End file.
